gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Homie
CW Du meinst ob sie Huang beschießen? Also, wenn man die Gangs angreift, beschießen sie einen. Aber wenn man nicht angreift, eben nicht ;) Ziani15 17:12, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Spanish Lords sind ja eigentlich die totalen Erzfeinde der Triaden, aber Huang beschiessen sie nicht, wenn er durch ihre Gebiete läuft/fährt? Homie 17:17, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ne, tun sie nicht, halt nur beim Angriff. Du hattest gestern Geburtstag?? Ziani15 17:29, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Verstehe, danke. :) Ähm ja, hatte gestern Geburtstag. ^^ Homie 17:31, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo bitte, ja sorry, hatte es nur oben gelesen xD. Alles Gute nachträglich. Ziani15 17:37, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. :) Homie 19:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Ziani15 19:36, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Sag doch was, wir können uns doch nicht alles merken ;) Auch von mir alles Gute nachträglich! Zaibatsu 11:27, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jajaja. ^^ Danke. =) Homie 11:37, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Darf man mal fragen, warum Du mich gebannt und mein Edit 102549 in Republican Space Rangers rckgngig gemacht has Ich habe die "Sendung" gerade noch einmal gesehen (vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=40920196), und meine dass meine Uebersetzung dem englischen "Aw Dick, I told you, no bopping the baloney in space!" besser entspricht, als nur "einen fahren lassen". Nebenbei noch der Edit bei "CNT"... Ich wrde mich um eineAntwort freuen! Kaiser69 06:11, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nunja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann hast du es ziemlich vulgär hingeschrieben und ich dachte, dies sei typischer Vandalismus. Dann tuts mir leid, kannst es also ruhig wieder hinschreiben. ;) Homie 16:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Azetca---->Azteca Könntest du die Kategorie: Varrios Los Azetca nach Azteca vers'chieben, das ist doch falsch oder? Ziani15 20:54, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Hi Homie^^ Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht, das ich zum Beispiel etwas über Gta S.A auf meiner Seite schreibe, und das man daraufklicken kann, und dort hin weitergeleitet wird. (Ich weiß das ist eine dumme Frage!) Kannst du das Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben-> Danke. LG das wars danke! Gta4Gamer 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt keine doofen Fragen, es gibt nur doofe Antworten :D Zaibatsu 22:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Namen ändern Hi ich bins wiedermal^^ Ich wollte fragen ob man den Namen ändern kann. Ich habe schon gesucht und nichts gefunden. Gta4Gamer 10:44, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Den Benutzernamen? Man kann ihn ändern, allerdings nur, wenn durch den Namen Benutzer beleidigt o.Ä. werden. Sonst so viel ich weiss nicht. ;) Homie 11:15, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Danke Gta4Gamer 13:14, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Screenshots in Gta San Andreas Hallo nochmal! Sorry das ich dich so mit Fragen bombardiere (ich weiß nich ob das so richtig geschrieben ist) aber weißt du vielleicht wie man Screenhots in Gta SA macht? Danke im Vorraus. Kannst du die Antwort dan Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben?!? Gta4Gamer 13:34, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PC!Gta4Gamer 13:45, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir gibt es die Taste net :) aber eine auf der Druck steht^^ ich probiere es mal mit der! Gta4Gamer 13:53, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ______ S-Abf :Man muss für ein Screenshot 3 Tasten drücken und zwar Strg+Alt+Druck/S-Abf . Dann muss du Paint öffnen und auf Bearbeiten -> Einfügen drücken. Danach speichern und hier bei GTA Wiki hochladen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:58, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei mir (Windows XP) reicht das einfache Drücken von „Druck“ aus. Zaibatsu 19:22, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Ich glaube nicht, dass der anonyme Benutzer böse Absichten verfolgt hat. Er war wahrscheinlich derjenige, der den zweiten To-Live-and-Die-in-Alderney-Artikel verfasst hat und sah den ersten jetzt als überflüssig an. Zaibatsu 17:58, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bin neu hi mich nennen alle dj ich habe ne frage hoffe du kannst antworten irgentjemand hat einen artikel über das nachtsichts gerät ferfast ich habe an den orten gesucht die gennant wurden habe aber nichts gefunden villeicht kannst du mir helfen oder es liegt daran das ich die amerikanische version habe ich habe auch scon versucht ins forum zu schreiben hat anscheinend nicht geklappt Hauptseite editieren Hi Ich hatte mal die idee das wir vll eine icq nummer einrichten wo die user dan fragen senedn können Ich habe jetz die nummer 620557607 eingerichtet. Ich wolt Fragen ob du das bei den Neuichkeiten pposten könntest? Gtanator 21:26, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ey Homie hier ist Gamer Weißt du wo man am Billigsten Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories kriegen kann? Schreib auf meine Benutzerseite Gamer3000 :Auch wenn’s schon ewig lange her ist und es mich überhaupt nichts angeht, aber diese Unseriösität ist ja unfassbar. Da kommt Gamer3000 daher, schreibt „Ey Homie“ und kennt nicht mal Worte wie „Schreib’ BITTE auf meine Benutzerseite“. Wo ist nur die Höflichkeit geblieben? Ziani15 Diskussion 17:49, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) GTA IV Hey Homie, weißt du wo man GTA IV schnell und billig bekommt (ich habe zurzeit nicht viel Kohle)? Du kannst es auf meine Disku schreiben! Gta4Gamer 19:24, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Gta4Gamer 17:33, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fritz von Hardenberg Hallo Homie, wie kommst du darauf? Finde ich sehr interessant, diese These. Zaibatsu 18:33, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. ^^ Hab mich wahrscheinlich vom Namen blenden lassen. Kannst du ruhig entfernen. ;) Homie 18:42, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Find ich gut die These, ich werde sie nicht entfernen, auch wenn’s wahrscheinlich Zufall ist, aber ist ja schon eine ziemliche Namensgleichheit. Mich interessiert der Synchronsprecher Fritz von Hardenberg schon seit Jahren und ich versuche herauszufinden, wo der Kerl abgeblieben ist. Ich denke mal, er ist krank geworden oder gestorben :( Zaibatsu 21:04, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Witzbold Hi Homie,da treibt sich ein unglaublicher Witzbold auf unserem Wiki rum, schau dir mal Rockstar Games an. ich hab mal die vorherige version wiederhergestellt, aber diesen "virus" sollte man trotzdem mal beobachten... oder ist das ein schlechter Scherz? FG Fabize 12:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub der Typ will uns verarschen. Leute sperrt ihn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZacPac 12:35, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das gibts doch nicht! schau dir die seite jetzt an! Fabize 12:40, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wir brauchen jemanden von den Administratoren dringend!!!!!! Ich hab jetzt mal die Seite aus Wikipedia kopiert, die arbeiten zusammen. Ich hoffe nur da werden keine Rechte verletzt, sonst lösche ich die Seite wieder. Können ja dann die Administratoren entscheiden. Fabize 12:51, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) DANKE !!! Endlich jmd. der den Typ gesperrt hat. ZacPac 13:08, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke fürs aufmerksam machen. ;) Dieser Vollspacko erzählt zwar dauernd von seinem unglaublichen Natanvirus, das ist aber nur Angstmache. Auch wenn er tatsächlich wieder kommt, haben wir ja genug Benutzer, die alles wieder rückgängig machen können. =) Homie 13:09, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist das mit der Seite in Ordnung? Also kann ich das einfach von Wikipedia nehmen? Fabize 13:11, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Welche Seite meinst du genau? Homie 13:12, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Rockstar Games. Die hat der andere eben mit Virus usw. gefüllt... Fabize 13:22, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::So viel ich weiss, kannst du das machen, solange du am Ende des Artikels einen Vermerk hinzufügst, dass der/das Text/Bild von der Wikipedia entnommen wurde. In diesem Falle ist das aber egal, da ich hier die alte, nicht vandalierte Version wieder einfügen kann/konnte. ;) Homie 13:26, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Meine Seite Danke, das du den Scheiß rückgängig gemacht hast. Seit heute morgen um 11 Uhr bearbeitet dieser Kerl meine Seite -.-' Den letzten Müll habe ich gar nicht mehr bemerkt...danke :D LanceVanceDance 17:39, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. ;) Homie 17:40, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Und das nur, weil ich seine ersten Bearbeitungen rückgängig gemacht habe oO Ist der schon gesperrt? LanceVanceDance 17:41, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Meinst du den Typen mit seinen tödlichen Virus? ^^ Wenn ja, ja. Homie 17:50, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Genau, Natan/Virus xD Dann ist ja gut. LanceVanceDance 17:53, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auf PS2 Hey Homie, weißt du wo man GTA: Vice City auf PS2 kriegt (außer Internet) Du findest VC sicher in einem Media Markt oder andern Elektronikläden. ;) Homie 18:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) PS2 zur 360 Erst wollte ich mir auch die PS3 holen, aber mein Kumpel hat die und meinte, die sei scheiße, außerdem war sie so teuer :D LanceVanceDance 19:36, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wie kann man eine PS3 nur scheisse finden? o.0 xD Naja, heute ist sie nicht mehr soo teuer. Ich hab sie für umgerechnet 270 Euro bekommen. Homie 20:16, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage.... Hey Homie, Hab da mal ne Frage und die ist: Wie kann man diesen Text'/'''Satz/Spruch/Zitat etc. auf der eigenen Benutzerseite' machen lassen. Du hast ihn z.B. auch, ich mein diesen: "R.I.P. † Victor Vance' - 1986 in Vice City"' Wie macht den genau? Danke im Voraus The-Lost-MC 22:18, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi The-Los-MC :Homie hat das so eingefügt und dann gespeichert. Geh hier mal auf bearbeiten kopier das, füg das auf deine Seite ein, änder das um Was du da haben willst und speicher das. :MFG GTA SA FAN 09:12, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) The-Lost-MC 21:27, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jepp, hat funktioniert. Danke. Hallo Wollte mal fragen wie ich bilder wieder löschen kann bin neu hier und hab noch nicht so richtig ein plan :( wer nett wenn du mir helfen könntest?? Danke schonmal Ich kann dir auch helfen, wenn du willst ;) Du gehst auf das Bild, dann erscheinen oben die Wörter "Bearbeiten" und "Entfernen". Du gehst einfach auf "Entfernen", bestätigst das und schon hast du das Bild weg. LanceVanceDance 06:47, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RDR Also, die blaue Anzeige links ist die Ausdaueranzeige des Pferdes, die rechte die Dead Eye-Anzeige. Das Leben wird durch einen immer dunkler blinkenden Bildschirm angezeigt, wenn man es verliert. Ziani15 15:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ach so, danke, aber was ist „Dead Eye“? ^^ Homie 16:05, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist das, womit man das Spielgeschehen verlangsamen kann, um besser zielen zu können (siehe hier) Ziani15 16:20, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, danke. :) Homie 16:35, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Keine Ursache. Ziani15 19:13, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sonderzeichen Gut. Ich hätte eine Frage. Wenn ich einen Link einfügen will, muss ich dieses Zeichen hier: [ verwenden, also eine eckige Klammer. Die gerade hab ich mit Copy + Paste gemacht, was wikia allerdings nicht annimmt. Weiß irgendjemand, wie man dieses Zeichen an einem Laptop ohne Numpad macht? Danke im Voraus. ManoCornuto 23:54, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hey, klappt. Danke! ManoCornuto 09:13, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ? wieso hast du Tom Stubbs Jobs nachbearbeitet? gibts hier i-welche kodex- bearbeitungs regeln :) ? lg Grandtheftawesome 17:15, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ähm, die Rechtschreibung stimmte manchmal nicht ganz, ausserdem wird in Artikeln der Name einer Person immer ausgeschrieben, also keine gekürzte oder Spitznamen. ;) Homie 17:17, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :achso.. ^^ danke .. ;) Grandtheftawesome 18:13, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ICQ, Skype, Facebook, SchülerVZ Moin Homie, hast du ICQ, Skype, Facebook oder SchülerVZ? Schreib zurück. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, genau diese vier benutz ich nicht, nur MSN. ^^ Homie 12:44, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Schade :( ::Kannst du ICQ oder Skype nicht downloaden, installieren und dich Regestieren/anmelden? ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:50, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich könnte, aber ich kann mich mit icq und Skype nicht anfreunden. Homie 14:51, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wieso könntest du dich nicht anfreunden? ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:04, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) (Deutschland 2:1 England) :::::Ich versuche mal icq. Mal sehen, wie's so ist. ;) Achja übrigens, ich bin für die Engländer. ;D Homie 15:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ist nicht so toll, sehr klein, verändert alle meine Startseiten und ist unheimlich langsam. Ne, ich bleib bei MSN. Homie 15:29, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, dann versuch es mal. :::::::Meine ICQ-Nummer 357849752 :::::::Ich bin ganz klar für Deutschland. :::::::Schade :(. Kannst du nicht mal Skype jetzt mal ausprobieren? :::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:32, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) (Deutschland 4:1 England) ::::::::Kannst nicht du MSN installieren? Homie 15:34, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Kann ich. ::::::::Ist MSN kostenlos zum downloaden, installieren und zu schreiben? ::::::::Schick dann den Link wenn die drei Sachen kostenlos sind. ::::::::Deutschland hat mit 4:1 gegen England gewonnen und ist somit im Viertelfinale. ::::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:54, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Jep, ist alles kostenlos. Und ich gönn euch den Sieg, ihr habt wirklich sehr, sehr gut gespielt, auch wenn ich als Schweizer traditionsgemäss (xD) gegen euch Deutsche bin. Homie 15:59, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, schick mir bitte dann den Link. ::::::::::Danke Homie, leider ist die Schweiz draußen. Deutschland ist im Viertelfinale :) :) :) ::::::::::PS: Mach mal ein Archiv und tu da paar Abschnitte rein, weil deine Seite ist sehr voll. ::::::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:05, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Den Download-Link? --> http://www.chip.de/downloads/MSN-Windows-Live-Messenger_13002821.html Und zum Fussball: War ja klar, das wir Schweizer schnell draussen waren, hätte mich gewundert wenn die ins Achtelfinale gekommen wären. Homie 17:04, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) MSN *Ich habe jetzt MSN hier ist meine E-Mail '''marcelreise11@web.de *Fußball: Das stimmt, mich hätte das auch gewundert. *MFG GTA SA FAN 12:48, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Cool, ich werde dich morgen adden, heute hab ich keine Zeit mehr, muss Fussball gucken. ;D Homie 19:24, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Moin Homie, ::Wann kommste in MSN mal wieder online? ::MFG GTA SA FAN 09:10, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) PSN Moin Homie, ich bin es nochmal. Haste PSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 09:10, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hey. :) Jo, hab ich natürlich. --> Platinum2k Homie 09:42, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke, wie ich gesehen habe haste 0 Trophäen. Heißte wirklich Platinum2k? Such mich mal marcelreise11. ::Kommt bitte in MSN on. Danke. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 10:27, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Homie Danke für deine Begrüßung auf meiner Diskussionsseite. RDR Stolpersteine Ja, ja, den Red Dead Redemption-Wiki-Admin kann man immer fragen xDD. Also, wenn du das Rennen unbedingt gewinnen willst, sag' ich dir: Bleib immer auf den Wegen, reite hinter Bonnie her und geb erst im letzten Teil des Rennens richtig Gas. Achte dabei allerdings immer auf die Ausdaueranzeige links von deinem Radar. Vibriert dein Controller, gehe vom „Gas" und lass dein Pferd langsamer reiten. Meines Wissens nach muss das Rennen aber gar nicht gewonnen werden. ^^ Ziani15 14:09, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Man muss das Rennen nicht gewinnen?! Okay, cool, ich hasse nämlich Renn-Missionen. ^^ Bei mir war's nämlich immer so: Ich führte und plötzlich vibrierte mein Controller und mein Pferd warf mich auf den Boden. Ich hatte praktisch keine Chance mehr, Bonnie einzuholen. Wie auch immer, danke! =) Homie 14:35, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, kein Problem. Wie gesagt, bei RDR-Fragen bin ich zur Stelle ^^. Ziani15 20:25, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Slow Schoot Bei GTA 4 eine "Slow Schoot" funktion? Gibts da sowas, weist du das??? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] Hakann 20:09, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auto-Aim Bei der PS2-Version von GTA SA gibt es doch diese Auto-Aim-Funktion, also dass die Waffe automatisch den Kopf dessen anvisiert, auf den du zielst. Gibt es das auch auf der PC-Version und wenn ja, wie macht man das? mfG ManoCornuto 15:35, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :In der PC-Version muss man normalerweise mit der Maus manuell zielen, aber wenn man mit einem Gamepad spielt, das auch mit dem PC kompatibel ist, kann man die Auto-Aim-Funktion wieder nutzen. --> solche Gamepads: http://www.logitech.com/de-ch/gaming/controllers Homie 09:56, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verlinken von Dateien Hi Homie. Ich hätte da mal ne Frage. Ich würde gerne wissen wie man Links in Artikel kriegt ? Bin ja noch ziemlich neu hier und hab leider keine Ahnung wie das funktioniert. Grüße Plutzer 19:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) alte Savefiles Hi Homie, Ich habe ein sehr großes Problem mit San Andreas. Nachdem ich eine fehlerhafte Datei in meinem San-Andreas-Ordner (nicht die User Files) gefunden habe, musste ich SA neu installieren. Natürlich habe ich meine Speicherstände auf den Stick verfrachtet. Nach der Neuinstallation habe ich die Savefiles wieder in den User-Files-Ordner verschoben, doch jetzt funktionieren sie nicht mehr (d.h. wenn ich sie laden will, startet das Spiel von vorn). Was kann ich tun??? Danke im vorraus. Ghostglendale 15:48, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Trotzdem thx :-| Ghostglendale 12:36, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wo hast du das Kokainpaket gefunden das auf einem bild von dir ist? Wo bleibste in MSN??? Moin Homie, komm bitte in MSN on, möchte mit dir reden. Es geht um GTA: The Lost and Damned als auch GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Komm bitte on, danke. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:34, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Der Benutzer Steven000 fügt ständig dumme Kategorien hinzu, zum Beispiel "Sammelbares" bei der Flugschule. Auch nach 10 Mal "Hör bitte auf" macht er weiter. ich sclage einen Block vor wegen Vandalismus. Es nervt nämlich wirklich, alle 30 Sekunden etwas rückgängig zu machen. Felix. 09:35, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er hat auch eine Kategorie "´Spielfehler" Grove4Life $$$ 23:27, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) GTA2-Modding Moin Homie, da ich vor einer Woche die Diskussion auf der Seite GTA2 Mapping aufgemacht habe aber bisher keine Antwort kam, frage ich mal bei dir als Admin nach, ob es ok wäre, wenn ich einen Bereich zum Thema GTA2 Modding aufmache. Ich weiß, ist nicht direkt Teil der GTA-Serie sondern eher Fanprojekte & Co. aber bevor ich einfach mal drauflos erstelle frag ich mal lieber nach =) Zaibatsu92 13:14, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Jo ich will sehen was ich tun kann=) Kommt halt auch drauf an, wie umfangreich das Ganze sein darf, sprich nur generelle Infos zu den Editoren oder auch Tutorials dazu, beispielsweise Grundzüge des Scriptens? Ich frage deswegen, weil mittlerweile viele Seien vom Netz genommen wurden, auf denen Infos dazu zu finden waren. Zaibatsu92 21:37, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, da wollte ich nur Klarheit drüber haben =) Werde dann also bei der Beschreibung der Editoren bleiben und den Rest mal auf einer eigenen Seite beschreiben mit Verlinkungen und allem was so dazugehört, weil viele Links mittlerweile einfach ins Leere führen Zaibatsu92 13:05, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 16:59, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) GTA 4 Hay Homie cooles Bild :D Dein Profil Bild :) kenst du diesen Schwachkopf dieser drzanlijeboy niko oder so gut das du ihm blockiert hast :) : Bitte derartige Äußerungen unterlassen! 501.legion 17:25, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion: Male01 Deine Frage ist schon eine weile her, aber falls du sie noch beantwortet haben möchtest: Er wird von den GSF's nur im Auto angeschossen, was daran liegen mag dass er oft die Gangfahrzeuge der Ballas fährt (Tahoma). Wenn also ein Balla in einem Greenwood auftaucht wird dessen Wagen wahrscheinlich nicht beschossen. Patti 12:36, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC)